The World Wide Web (“web”) contains vast amounts of information. This information may be presented via documents, such as web pages. In many instances, different versions of web pages may exist. For example, content of a first web page may have a similar meaning to content of a second web page. However, the content of the first web page may include text written in English, while the content of the other web page may include text written in German.